criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Pricks And Thorns
Pricks And Thorns '''is the second case of Eurrera, as well as the second case of Eve's Meadow. Plot After finding out that the big talk at the museum was about the future of the farms, the Player goes with their second partner: Parker Armstrong, to monitor the meeting. During the first recess, however, they hear a scream in the vineyard. Being late, they find the body of a representative of the meeting, general Vincent Clear, a pitchfork in his back. In the first chapter, they accuse three suspects of the murder: goth anthropologist Lucilla Bannister, gardener Tristan De Witt, and the mayor of Eurrera, Joy Kane. It was also discovered that the killer is left handed and the killer sweats excessively. At the end of the first chapter, they hear a bark from the shrub in the vineyard. In the second chapter, a dog jumps and growls at Armstrong, when animal tamer Lucas Launders runs up to them and calms him down. Apparently, the dog, Axel, is angry that his owner died and has ran around the museum, barking at various patrons. Along with Launders, they also suspect foreign princess Zelda Heath for the murder. It is also discovered that the killer drinks gin. At the end of the second chapter, Parker was talking to the Player when they heard the mayor, screaming. In the third chapter, mayor Joy Kane was screaming for her life when she was being chased by Axel. Lucas quickly ran over and tamed him quickly. After the mayor rebukes Lucas, the Player and Parker continue their investigation. Eventually, they came to the conclusion to arrest foreign princess Zelda Heath for the murder. Heath’s country was constantly raided by other countries, including Eurrera, explaining why she is here to make peace with Eurrera. Clear, specifically, when raiding her castle with his troops, sexually harassed Heath. When seeing him, she planned on murdering him. During the recess of the meeting, she took a pitchfork and skewed Clear with it out of anger. Heath was sentenced to 10 years in prison. Post trial, mayor Joy Kane has some suspicions of the rising corporation PlantLife. To find who approved the corporation, they looked around the hedge maze, discovering it was Deputy Mayor Annabelle Sing who approved PlantLife. After assuring the Player that there is nothing to worry about, she sends them off to talk to a representative of Plant Life, Francis Booker. He explains that PlantLife is just advertising insurance to farms to protect them from any property issues and they have nothing to worry about. The Team also walk around the vineyard, and find bloody shears, which matched the wound that Clear had on his head. After analyzing fingerprints, they arrest Tristan De Witt for being an accomplice to murder. After everything was completed, they get a call from a local home that someone had been mutilated. Summary Victim * Vincent Clear (found skewed in the vineyard) Murder Weapon * Pitchfork Killer * Zelda Heath Suspects '''Suspect's Profile *This suspect is left handed. *This suspect drinks gin. Suspect's Appearance *N/A Suspect's Profile *This suspect is left handed. *This suspect sweats excessively. *This suspect drinks gin. Suspect's Appearance *This suspect wears fur. Suspect's Profile *This suspect is left handed. *This suspect sweats excessively. *This suspect drinks gin. Suspect's Appearance *This suspect wears fur. Suspect's Profile *This suspect is left handed. *This suspect sweats excessively. *This suspect drinks gin. Suspect's Appearance *N/A Suspect's Profile *This suspect is left handed. *This suspect sweats excessively. *This suspect drinks gin. Suspect's Appearance *This suspect wears fur. Quasi - Suspects Killer's Profile *The killer is left handed. *The killer sweats excessively. *The killer drinks gin. *The killer wears fur. *The killer is B+. Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 * Investigate Vineyard. (Clues: Victim's Body, Trowel) (New Suspect: Lucilla Bannister) * Speak to Lucilla about being at the crime scene. (Victim Identified: Vincent Clear) * Examine Trowel. (Result: Fingerprints) * Examine Fingerprints. (New Suspect: Tristan De Witt) * Ask Tristan if he knew the victim. (New Crime Scene: Meeting Room) * Investigate Meeting Room. (Clues: Purse, Pitchfork Sheath) * Examine Purse. (New Suspect: Joy Kane) * Apologize to Joy about rummaging through her bag. * Examine Pitchfork Sheath. (Result: Clear Liquid) * Analyze Victim's Body. (18:00:00) (Result: The killer is left handed.) * Analyze Clear Liquid. (6:00:00) (Result: The killer sweats excessively.) * Move on to chapter 2 now! Chapter 2 * Talk to Lucas about Axel. (Result: Lucas is left handed and sweats excessively) (New Crime Scene: Shrubbery) * Investigate Shrubbery. (Clues: Staff, Invoice) * Examine Staff. (Result: Fingerprints) * Examine Fingerprints. (New Suspect: Zelda Heath) * Speak to Zelda about being in Eurrera. (Result: Zelda is left handed) * Examine Invoice. (Result: Pesticide) * Talk to Tristan about ordering pesticide. (Result: Tristan sweats excessively) (New Crime Scene: Tables) * Investigate Tables. (Clues: Fog Machine, Bloody Beret) * Examine Fog Machine. (Result: Lucilla's Entrance) * Ask Lucilla why she entered with a fog machine. (Result: Lucilla is left handed) * Examine Bloody Beret. (Result: Green Liquid) * Analyze Green Liquid. (9:00:00) (Result: The killer drinks gin.) * Move on to chapter 3 now! Chapter 3 * Let Lucas tame Axel that was chasing Joy. (Result: Lucas drinks gin, Joy is left handed, drinks excessively and drinks gin) (New Crime Scene: Hedges) * Investigate Hedges. (Clues: Scepter, Faded Garden Key, Bloody Knife) * Examine Scepter. (Result: Zelda's Signature) * Return the scepter to Zelda. (Result: Zelda sweats excessively and drinks gin.) * Examine Faded Garden Key. (Result: Tristan's Key) * Talk to Tristan about losing his key. (Result: Tristan is left handed and drinks gin.) * Examine Bloody Knife. (Result: Fingerprints) * Examine Fingerprints. (Result: Lucilla Bannister) * Speak to Lucilla about the bloody knife. (Result: Lucilla drinks gin.) * Investigate Fountain. (Prerequisite: All tasks completed) (Clues: Screwdriver, Green Jacket) * Examine Screwdriver. (Result: Dried Liquid) * Examine Green Jacket. (Result: Fur) * Analyze Fur. (9:00:00) (Result: The killer wears fur.) * Analyze Dried Liquid. (15:00:00) (Result: The killer is B+.) * Arrest the killer now! * Move on The New Era (2/6). The New Era (2/6) *Talk to Joy about a fallacy. (Reward: x 20,000) *Investigate Shrubbery. (Clues: PlantLife Files) *Investigate PlantLife Files. (9:00:00) (Result: Deputy Mayor’s Approval) *Talk to the deputy mayor about approving PlantLife. *Investigate Meeting Room. (Clues: Francis's Planner) *Examine Francis’s Planner. (Result: Farm Takeover Date) *Question Francis about the dates. (Reward: x Lab Coat) *Investigate Vineyard. (Clues: Bloody Shears) *Examine Bloody Shears. (Result: Fingerprints) *Examine Fingerprints. (Result: Tristan’s Fingerprints) *Arrest Tristan. (Reward: x Burger) *Move on to a new case now! (1 star)